Bruce Wayne: Ace Attorney
by Frank Sahwitnatra
Summary: Ace Attorney and the original Batman show- as one! Story follows what happens when Miles gives Nick a reality altering machine.
1. Deus Ex Machina

**A/N: First Crossover! YESSS!**

"You're saying this alters reality?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Phoenix."

"Ok then." Nick said. "If this is true, why don't I have a million bucks and Nancy Drew as my assistant?"

"Because you've never used it. No one has." Miles explained.

Nick took the device into his hands and turned a knob.

"Wait- Don't use it yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

* * *

"Holy unconscious bodies, Batman!"

"No, Robin, I think they're fine. Just some... gas or something."

"Would you two, by any chance, be the Dynamic Duo?" A commanding British voice questioned.

"Yes, we would be. It's nice to meet you." Batman announced.

Nick poked Miles and whispered "You told me so."

"Very true." M. Edgeworth responded.


	2. Simple Requests & Stately Millionaires

Nick: Well, I'm an attorney, and he's a prosecutor.

Batman: Ahh. I see.

Robin: This isn't a good time to get caught up in. Y'see, there's been a crim-

Batman: *bbrring*

Miles: Is that your phone, sir?

Batman: Ah. Yes, it is.

Batman: Hello?

Commissioner Gordon: *over phone* Batman! Millionaire Bruce Wayne's Ward's Aunt Harriet has been charged of murder, but here we believe otherwise. They will not listen to us! Please, Batman!

Batman: ... I know who they will have to listen to.

Gordon: What do you mean, Batman?

Batman: You'll see. Thank you, Commissioner. *hangs up*

Robin: AUNT HARRIET IS- WHO CAN- AUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Bruce: There's no point in hiding my identity to you anymore. I am... BATMAN!

Miles: Yes, I figured. But... who?

Bruce: Who what?

Nick: Who will the police have to listen to?

Bruce: Ah. Simple. You two.

Nick: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Miles: Surely.

* * *

 **A/N: HELLO!**

 **How am I doing? And yes, I know my style changed from paragraph to dia crit. Oh well.**

 **Anyways, this is where the Ace Attorney part comes in!**

 **Things you may find OOC to canon:**

 **Bruce revealing his identity and Dick's breakdown.**

 **The first one is because Bruce is a smart man, and he knew they would catch on to him eventually if they were working for him, so he confirmed their suspicions.**

 **Second is that Dick has reacted more immensely towards Harriet being in peril than himself, Bruce, or innocent bystanders, and I figured he would go mad for a second here. TY!**

 **See you next chapter! Or whatever of mine you read next!**


	3. Arriving at the Crime Scene

**A/N:**

 **Integras to the rescue once again! Thanks for the input, it really helped. I may or may not go back and change chapter 2 to paragraph, but certainly all of these next chapters will be paragraph by default.**

 **I went back and added a paragraph break in the first chapter, not an indent though, as it didn't seem to look like what I wanted it to.**

 **'Nuff chitchat. Onto the fic!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Bruce?" queried a nervous defense attorney.

"Never been more sure, Mr. Wright." responded the millionaire superhero.

The pair strolled down the hall of the "Stately Home of Millionaire Bruce Wayne" briskly, arriving in one of the Living Rooms in the manor.

 _NEW LOCATION ADDED- Wayne Manor_

"Let's get out to the crime scene." Bruce announced.

"Ok." agreed Nick.

 _-MOVE-_

 _{UMBRELLA SHOPPE}_

"Ah, Bruce Wayne!"

"Oh, Commissioner. How's Harriet?"

"Fine, Mr. Wayne." screeched the Commissioner.

"I feel so sorry for young Mr. Grayson." Mr. Gordon quickly followed.

 **A/N: Sorry that chapter was SHORT, but I have things to do now! See you all l8r!**


	4. Questioning the Commissioner

**A/N: "Shoppe" is spelled "Shoppe" on purpose.**

"Commissioner, we'd like to ask a few questions." stated Nick.

"Fine by me." the Commissioner responded.

 _-TALK_ -

 _{The victim}_

 _The defendant_

 _The murder weapon_

"Who was the victim?" queried Nick.

"Ah. Well, in this case, the victim was the dangerous criminal known as The Penguin..." responded the Commissioner.

"(The Penguin?)" thought Nick.

 _PROFILE ADDED TO EVIDENCE- The Penguin_

 _-COURT RECORD-_

 _-Evidence-_

 _Attorney's Badge [My trusty badge that proves I'm a lawyer!]_

 _Magatama [A cool spiritual device that allows me to see the secrets in people's hearts.]_

 _-Profiles-_

 _Phoenix Wright [Me.]_

 _Miles Edgeworth [My best friend and rival.]_

 _Bruce Wayne [A rich man who helped Miles and I. Also is Batman.]_

 _Dick Grayson [Bruce's ward. Also is Robin.]_

 _Aunt Harriet [The defendant.]_

 _Commissioner Gordon [NYPD Chief, but was recently moved to Superpowered Affairs.]_

 _The Penguin [Supervillain and victim.]_

"What about the autopsy report?" Nick continued.

"Oh, here's a copy, Mr. Wright." The Commissioner announced.

 _EVIDENCE ADDED TO COURT RECORD- AUTOPSY REPORT [Death from forced drowning at 6:00 PM. Was alive for 3 minutes after being stuck underwater.]_

 _-TALK-_

 _= The victim =_

 _{The defendant}_

 _The murder weapon_

"How's Harriet?" asked Nick.

"I... I... Well, she's fine..." The Commissioner stated sketchily.

"Mr. Gordon. Are you sure?" persisted Nick.

 ** _1 PSYCHE-LOCK_**

"Of course I'm sure. After all, I am the Police Chief."

 **I don't think so. Here's evidence that you are lying!**

 ** _-Present-_**

 ** _Commissioner Gordon [NYPD Chief, but was recently moved to Superpowered Affairs.]_**

 **You were moved to Superpowered Affairs not long ago. As such, you know nothing about Harriet's case, because this is a normal murder!**

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched Gordon.

 _ **UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL**_

 **A/N:**

 **And we'll stop there for now. Whoooooooooooooooo. That was fun to write. Thanks to Integras (again) for your review. I hope you all enjoy the AA parts of the fic. I'm just scared for the trials, man!**


End file.
